1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna having a signal reflector panel to suitably reflect and/or concentrate the signals emitted from or receiving into the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical antenna devices have been developed and provided for attaching to electric facilities, computer facilities, or the like, and comprise one or more antenna members disposed or applied on a board, for emitting or receiving signals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,554 to Erkocevic, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,613 to Schroeder et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,616 to Dempsey et al. disclose three of the typical antenna devices each also comprising one or more antenna members disposed or applied on a board, for emitting or receiving signals.
However, the antenna members normally include a planar structure and disposed or applied on a planar board, such that the signals emitted from the antenna may not be suitably concentrated and may not be suitably emitted out to the other electric facilities, computer facilities, or the like.
Similarly, the antenna also may not be used to suitably concentrate and receive the signals emitted from the other electric facilities, computer facilities, or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antennas.